Chibi Chase
by Cold-Creature
Summary: COMPLETE! A mistake on the Elemental Dragons part results in Chase’s transformation into a baby! Jack decides to take care of Chase... But seriously, how chaotic can one chibi be? Slight Future Yaoi!
1. 1: Change

**..::Chibi Chase::..**

**A mistake on the Elemental Dragons part results in Chase's transformation into a baby.  
****Jack, refusing to let the good-guys take care of Baby!Chase, he takes the chibi in to take care of him.  
But seriously, how chaotic can one chibi be? Future Yaoi!**

Genre: Humour/Romance

Rating: T

A/N: There not enough baby-fics… This is overrated for _mentioning_ of yaoi. Don't read if you don't like…

* * *

1: Change

* * *

After yet another 'humiliating defeat', as Omi had so kindly put it, the evil boy genius had stewed in annoyance as the four elemental dragons discussed this new Wu. It worked out that Grand Master Dashi had created the Wu on a whim and hadn't bothered elaborating to Dojo, who was as curious as to what the Wu did than any of the others. Plus the Wu-scroll thing hadn't had the magical device recorded… Go figure.

Jack sighed; he was sitting cross-legged, listening to the teenage-warriors squabble over who would get to try out the Wu first. Surely there was something better to occupy his time? Glancing over his shoulder at crumpled metal and sparking wires Jack chose to ignore the obvious.

As the fighting got more violent, Jack wished silently for some popcorn and a soda, sadly none presented themselves and Jack had to suffice by laughing when Raimundo pushed Omi. Now the fun would start.

"Enjoying yourself Spicer?"

Jack's head shot up towards Chase and he grinned,  
"Of course. How often do you get to see the Dragons turn on each other?"

Chase looked over at the fighting teens and let a corner of his lips turn upwards in a smirk,  
"Ah… I see"

Jack rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the fighting warriors. He watched as Clay separated Raimundo and Omi while Kimiko clutched the Wu, looking a bit devious. Jack narrowed his eyes,  
"I don't like that look" he muttered moving to stand up.

"Orb of Yu-Su!"

Shivered when the girl pointed the Wu in Jack's direction. The Wu rose from her hands and flew towards the redhead, who was preparing to run. Surprisingly Chase stepped in front of Jack calmly, watching the Wu approach with curious gold eyes.

Jack backed away, he didn't know what this thing did but he didn't like it. The Orb of Yu-Su seemed to be made of some black shiny material, streaks of silver were imprinted on the magical object, and evenly spaced on its surface were little diamonds. Obviously anything that looked that weird had to do something nasty.

The Orb started to circle Chase; the reptilian warlord didn't seem fazed and watched the Wu carefully. The four elemental warriors, Dojo and Jack all watched in fascination as the Wu started to speed up. Soon, Jack noticed the Wu was starting to block Chase from sight and he felt his stomach hollow in fear. Something was wrong.

Standing, letting the fear drive him into action, he threw a fist forward to try and break through the new barrier but a large shock hit him and he yelped, cradling his arms. He turned to Kimiko looking furious,  
"What did you do?!" he yelled over the screaming sounds of the Wu.

She looked at him with wide eyes and Jack knew while looking into the girl's eyes that she had no idea and was already regretting her actions.

Suddenly the screams died into a low whistle and the Wu fell lifelessly to the ground, and for a moment no one moved. The elemental dragons moved closer and stared down at Chase's armour scattered across the grass, smeared with dirt, and at first glance quite empty.

"Kim-Kimiko… You killed Chase Young!" shrieked Omi, hands flying to his mouth in horror.

"Wow" laughed Clay "That was cooler than a lizard drinking from a damn on-"

Jack blocked out the cowboy. He stood stock still, his red eyes wide with horror. Chase; Dead? Impossible. Those two words never went together… except concerning Chase's hobbies but that wasn't what was important! Jack calmed himself and moved closer to armour and narrowed his eyes, the inner silk of the suit shifted discreetly.

Kneeling down swiftly Jack untangled the material before his jaw fell open. The Elemental Dragons all stood and stared as Jack plucked a small baby from the armour. Large golden eyes blinked as the sunlight hit the child's face and small hands instinctively clutched the front of Jack's black trench coat when it was brought to rest against the teen's front, a tail stained green curled out and around Jack's waist fastening itself to the boy holding him.

Kimiko shot to Jack's side and cooed at the sight of the baby, her hand snaked out to touch its face but Jack snarled and pushed her away violently.  
"Don't you dare touch him," he growled.

The warrior of Fire narrowed her eyes,  
"He's not a pet you can keep Jack!"

Jack's eyes flashed dangerously,  
"No, but I'm not handing him over to the idiot who made him this way" with a sharp look Kimiko had the decency to look embarrassed. Jack let his glare hit the other warriors warning them that he'd make sure they wouldn't see another day if they tried to take the child in his arms.

Clay swallowed at the glare and took a step forward.  
"Listen Spicer, we have the information to change him b-"

Jack was having none of it from the cowboy,  
"It's simple, you send me the information" he snapped cradling the baby closer, Chase blinked several times before snuggling deeper into Jack's arms, staring at the scene playing out with a look of slight boredom while one hand still grasped Jack's coat possessively. Glancing down at the baby Jack's face softened; it wasn't everyday you got to hold an evil-warlord-turned-chibi.

Omi seemed oblivious to Jack's words and shook his head,  
"No! We must have Chase Young! We can raise him to be good. We can not trust Jack Spicer!"

The other warriors winced when Omi's comment rattled Jack further; the redhead's eyes flashed nastily and he curled his arms tight around the chibi. Noticing Jack's subconscious movement, baby-Chase peered over at the dragons and glared coldly. Dojo, who had been sitting on Raimundo's shoulder, stared at Chase and shivered,  
"Man, even as a kid Chase gives me the willies"

Jack straightened and looked down on Omi, his red eyes dark,  
"You better start trusting me Cue-Ball cause I'm not letting you touch him"

If Omi understood Jack's words or was ready to fight for the tiny warlord, Jack would never know. Clay had stepped forward and wrapped a hand over Omi's mouth and lifted the yellow boy off the ground.

Raimundo moved forward, stepping in front of his friends,  
"We'll keep in contact"

And for a moment, the tiredness and slight ache of losing the forgotten showdown and the fear for Chase ebbed slightly and made Jack smile weakly at the Brazilian and he nodded. Insanity obviously prompted the small,  
"Thanks"

Without further words Jack turned on the warriors, nodded to an almost fully functional Jack-Bot, quietly commanding it to scoop up Chase's armour. Without a thought Jack activated his Heli-Pack and he flew upwards, thinking wildly about what he was going to do.

He could head back to Spicer Manor, but Jack refused to let Chase near his lab, knowing clearly the abilities of the 'chibi'. Jack sighed when he could only turn towards Chase's mountainside manor.

Looking down at the mini-lord he smiled weakly when he found Chase sleeping soundly in his arms, his reptilian tail still curled around his waist.

"What have I got myself into?"

* * *

**  
TBC**

Please read and review! Constructive crit welcome!


	2. 2: Settle

2: Settle

* * *

It had taken a bit of convincing on Jack's part, but after showing the warlord's cats his mini form they had given into his pleads and let him enter. 

After grabbing a spare blue sheet, offered by a helpful leopard, Jack wrapped Chase in it before walking towards the kitchen. While he searched the overlords storage he shifted Chase in his arms, the baby was still sleeping soundly. Silently Jack grinned when he got his hands on a jug of milk.

Making some one-handed adjustments to a glass bottle he found Jack was soon holding a bottle that would suffice to Chase's needs. Pouring milk into the bottle Jack placed it into a saucepan of water and put it over a fire to warm.

As he moved towards some overly-plush lounges Chase stirred and blinked his huge golden eyes and burbled quietly, blinking and rubbing his tired eyes. Jack laughed at the cuteness of the simple action.  
"You awake now huh?" he asked smirking.

Chase made a soft noise and stretched his hands up and yawned, helplessly Jack's went to Chase's stomach and tickled, the boy genius was startled by a shrill giggle that followed. Jack laughed loudly before picking Chase up under his arms and swinging the baby around. After several long moments of the baby's hysterical laughter Jack placed him on a lounge chair, stuffed some pillows around him, before turning towards the fire to collect the bottle of milk.

A weak whimper hit Jack hard, making him falter before he got far. Turning back towards Chase, looking down on him, Jack raised an eyebrow. The baby was waving his hands about, begging to be picked up. Jack laughed before kneeling down and ruffling Chase's hair,  
"I'm not going anywhere" then before Jack could think over his actions he moved forward and placed a kiss on the babies forehead.

Blinking, surprised by his own actions, Jack watched Chase laugh happily, clapping his small hands and tail shifting under the sheet, before his small form moved forward placing his own, open-mouthed, baby-kiss on Jack's left eye, smearing black make-up on his lower lip.

Blushing lightly Jack stood and headed over to the fire, got Chase's milk before heading back to the child. Scooping the chibi up before sitting on the seat, Jack made him and Chase comfortable before presenting the baby with his lunch.

Chase greedily took the teat into his mouth and suckled, all the while gurgling happily as the warm milk trickled down his chin. Jack tried to hold back his snickers but he couldn't help himself; Chase was an adorable baby.

When the child finished Jack sighed when he found Chase had drooled over the black jacket. Using a dry sleeve Jack wiped Chase's chin clean of milk then stood and shed his coat.

Underneath Jack's jacket was his red, sleeveless top and a pair of daggy, oil stained jeans. Jack laughed when he saw Chase giggle and suck a thumb quietly.  
"You're lucky you're so cute," muttered Jack chucking his coat on the ground before walking towards Chase's training hall.

As Jack tinkered quietly, making some simple toys to keep Chase occupied, a female tiger was letting the baby crawl all over her. Jack chuckled when he raised an eye and caught Chase gnawing on the big cats ear, promptly smearing her fur with saliva.  
"I pity you" Jack muttered to the cat. She glowered at him and grumbled as Chase poked her in her left eye. Jack grimaced and headed out of the room for a moment before returning with soft material and some pillows.

Setting out the play area, Jack scattered some of the objects across the floor and plucking Chase off the tiger's tail before he could test his little fangs. Jack plopped the chibi in front of bright and colourful objects.

To say in the least; the sight of Chase's golden eyes going as round as saucers was enough to make Jack grin widen.

For the next hour and a half Jack played with the baby, helped Chase build structures, letting the mini-warlord smash them afterwards, showed him how to spin a top, told the child a story about a rabbit named Fred, until Chase finally gave into exhaustion and curled up on Jack's lap.

Jack yawned and checked the time, he grinned,  
"Afternoon nap" picking up Chase gently, as not to wake him, Jack snuck to a guest room. He kicked off his boots, threw off his goggles, before pulling back the covers and climbing in.

Lying in the middle of the king-sized bed, Jack put some spare pillows around Chase to stop him from rolling off, and then gave into the exhaustion. The redheaded boy let his eyes slip closed and sleep claim him.

* * *

****

TBC 

Wow! I'm surprised that I got so many reviews so fast!  
Just want to let those that are interested, I've posted some pics on my **Deviant Art** page, so feel free to check 'em out! Homepage on Bio…  
Well… Good? Bad? Can't wait to here what you think!!


	3. 3: Unwind

**3: Unwind

* * *

**

A beeping noise broke through the silence of sleep and comfort.

Jack pouted, he didn't want to wake up, but when his eyes did open, sleepiness evaporated when he found Chase staring down on him, thankfully, still very chibi.

Sitting up, yawning, Jack looked around for the source of the noise and found the helpful female tiger holding his jacket producing the annoying bleeping. Taking it off the cat, Jack pulled out his communicator and grimaced, Kimiko must have hacked in.

Crossing his legs Jack picked up Chase and put him in his lap. The small warlord squirmed getting himself comfortable, his tail resting to the side as he giggled and clapped his hands when Jack let Kimiko through.  
"Yo?" he asked leaning back against the headboard. He was surprised to see Raimundo waving through the communicator.

"Hey man" called the Brazilian "Listen, we found some stuff on the Wu"

Jack sighed and nodded letting his head fall back with a 'thunk',  
"And…?"

"Two days"

The blatant statement made Jack tense,  
"48 hours?"

"45… just rounding it off," laughed Raimundo.

Jack rolled his eyes,  
"Whatever" he went to turn off the link.

"Wait!"

"What?" asked Jack, ignoring the dragon of the wind, instead looking down on Chase grinning and making the baby laugh.

Raimundo blinked and watched Jack pet Chase, who gurgled,  
"You got him wrapped around your little finger… How'd you do it?"

Jack shrugged,  
"Don't know, don't care… What were saying?"

"Need anything?"

Jack sighed and nodded,  
"Actually that would be helpful… Basically the essentials… clothes would be great…" Jack paused and shivered as a warm, wet sensation formed on his lap and he grimaced "Diapers" he muttered lifting Chase up, "Damn"

Raimundo sniggered,  
"Gotcha, later Spicer"

* * *

"You know this is all your fault," muttered Jack peeling off his shirt, he didn't know how was going to do this and look Chase in the eyes when the warlord returned to normal. 

The baby blinked and laughed quietly clapping his hands when Jack turned on a tap that gushed warm water into a large marble tub. Adding some salts to the water and some bubbles Jack grinned when the water became even more enticing.

Slipping off his clothes Jack turned and picked up Chase and pulled off the sheet that had been wrapped around the baby. Shivering at the sudden cool air around him Chase pouted and whined.  
"Stop it" shushed Jack rolling his eyes. Slowly he stepped into the water, sighing at the warmth seeping into his muscles. He sat down in the tub, slowly lowering Chase in so he got used to the water.

At first Chase had been frightened, squirming in Jack's hands, his small grip tight, frightened Jack would let him slip away, but after a few moments the small warlord was splashing and attempting to eat the bubbles.

Jack chuckled while keeping Chase's head above the surface; he washed himself quickly, before gently washing Chase and running water over the baby's hair. When water droplets got into Chase's eyes he whimpered and scrunched his eyes closed. Grabbing a cloth Jack told Chase to calm down as he wiped his face dry.

After they were clean Jack let Chase play, but the water started to loose it's initial warmth and the bubbles faded so Jack decided it was time to get out. He wrapped his charge in a big white fluffy towel, and then quickly towel-dried his red-hair before wrapping a towel around himself.

When Chase was dry and wrapped in a clean, soft sheet, Jack turned to work something out with his soiled clothes. But Froze when he saw they were gone, instead was a black and silver haori.

"Damn cats"

* * *

TBC

I know a haori is traditional _Japanese_ robes but I love 'em! … They're awesome! Uh-… Anyway! I'm amazed at all the reviews I'm getting! A 'bit' of plot will sneak in soon… I'll hopefully post ch4 on Friday… Exams next week so I might go silent for studying purposes!

Can't wait to hear from you all!!


	4. 4: Surprises

**4: Surprises**

* * *

"-Baby food, toys, clothes and… diapers!" Raimundo chucked the box on the ground. "Everything you'll need"

"Good" said Jack; he was more interested in Chase who was playing with a toy the boy genius had made for him. A windup cat rolled across the marble floor opening and closing its mouth with silent roars, while Chase giggled helplessly oblivious to his large cats staggered stares.

"I thought you'd be more excited Spicer?"

"Oh I am" muttered Jack reaching into the box and plucking out a diaper "Can't you hear the enthusiasm?" he asked, grinning. Grabbing his pocketknife Jack made a few adjustments before diving down for Chase and lifting him up and letting the sheet fall away.

Chase giggled at the cool feeling but it was quickly over when the diaper was in place. Golden eyes blinked up at Jack questionably. "Oh, don't give me that look!" Jack said with mock-annoyance.

Raimundo laughed before pulling a small shirt from a box, on it was a lizard,  
"Omi chose it"

Jack rolled his eyes and snatched it away,  
"Figures, Cue-ball has no taste" Slipping on the shirt, Jack laughed when Chase wasn't fazed and shoved his fist into his mouth and sucked on it while looking at Raimundo with an odd look neither older boy could decipher.

"I'm guessing he remembers nothing… What's with the tail anyway?" asked Raimundo quirking an eyebrow, then as an after thought added "And those robes are awesome man!"

Jack blushed lightly, glancing down at himself, the haori fitted nicely,  
"Being a baby, his mind has changed too… It would be impossible to keep all his memories with the change" he muttered with a thought "And the tail… with his transformation the dragon within him is still inside, I'm guessing his small form can't fully suppress it"

Raimundo nodded and opened his mouth to say something more but stopped when Chase crawled over to Jack's ankle, latching onto the redhead's leg. The pale boy looked down and the chibi and sighed.  
"Dinner time?" Raimundo laughed as Chase shoved his face into the folds of material and gurgled an affirmative. "Up for something to eat Rai?" asked Jack looking up at the Brazilian. Raimundo grinned and nodded.

* * *

"Come on Chase," moaned Jack holding out a spoon of mush, when the small warlord clamped his mouth shut and whined unhappily the older boy pulled away looking defeated. "Is it that bad?" he asked raising an eyebrow before tasting some.

Raimundo laughed when he saw Jack's face distort,  
"Disgusting?"

"Only a bit" lied Jack throwing the spoon into the jar of offending baby-food, then grabbing a warming bottle, with traces of Lao-Mang-Lon soup in it, and handed it to Chase who made a happy sound and drank. "I'm making him chocolate cake tomorrow…" muttered Jack, smirking "Probably deprived of sugar"

"Do you think that's a cool idea? I mean, don't baby's go spastic on sugar?"

Jack nodded,  
"Probably… But everyone deserves chocolate" muttered Jack watching the baby suckle happily.

Rai shrugged, leaning across the table and touching Jack's face and flipping some hair out of his face. The redhead's goggles were lost, probably stolen by Chase's crazy cats, allowing his hair to fall in his face. Jack started at the touch, but both boys jumped when a harsh growl came from the once happy looking chibi.  
"Damn! He's gone dragon!" yelped Rai jumping, his eyes wide.

"Awesome!" whispered Jack, standing and picking up the little reptile, looking him over. Everything seemed the same; colourations, form, just… chibi. Chase, now dragon, looked up at Jack's smiling face and cocked his head to one side, Jack petted his head, "So cool…"

Rai poked his head out from under the table, blinked, before scrambling out into the open, looking away, half-whistling.

Jack smile fell away,  
"Damn, his diaper tore; I better grab a new one… Here, hold him."

Startled Raimundo almost dropped the baby-reptile when plopped in his arms. Jack smiled thankfully before running out of the room. Raimundo blinked helplessly before looking down at Chase and grimacing,  
"I wonder if you'll remember any of this when you turn back…? Probably not" he wondered aloud, walking around the kitchen humming.

He ignored Chase's squirming and whining.  
"What are you complaining about, Brat?" he glared distastefully at Chase; but then a smile tugged at his lips after a thought "You like Spicer don't you? You got his undivided attention… But that's gonna change latter tonight… you got to sleep sometime," Raimundo missed an agitated thrash of the chibi's tail "What he sees in you I don't know… Ugly little-"

* * *

Just as Jack reached into Raimundo's box of essentials a loud scream echoed from the kitchen. Feeling his heart drop, Jack forgot what he was doing and darted back.

Skidding into the kitchen Jack didn't bother taking in the situation, instead scooping up a crying chibi, who had returned to his human form. Chase was shaking and sobbing, a small fist rubbing one eye furiously as fat tears tracked down his face.

Jack felt his face harden, he glanced up at Raimundo who looked shocked, if not a little frightened,  
"Get out!" Jack roared, startling both Raimundo and the baby.

Hearing Jack's anger, Chase lent his face against the pale teen's chest and whined unhappily, while Raimundo acted much like a fish out of water, unable to string words together.

Several cats had been hovering in the doorway after they had heard their little master's cry; when Jack's order to leave was heard the felines didn't hesitate to circle the elemental dragon.  
"But- Jack! He-"

"He's just a damn baby Pedrosa!" Jack's hair began to spike, his red eyes narrowing, "Get out of here before I give them the okay"

Startled Raimundo glanced at the growling animals at his feet; he cringed at their glares. But he felt cheated; he couldn't let a chibi ruin his plans.  
"Seriously Jack, the little bastard-"

Raimundo regretted his words almost instantly; Jack's teeth clenched, he turned on his heal muttering to the cats.

All pounced simultaneously. While Raimundo battled to keep the felines at bay he made out Chase peeping over Jack's shoulder and smirking, Rai's eyes narrowed as he muttered dodging a clawed paw,  
"You are so going down little man"

* * *

**TBC **

Wow… I only got to read all those fantastic reviews… And I gotta say… I feel ecstatic!! Thank you all that reviewed! They're helping me out a lot!

Now… I'm **not **a _Rai-hater_… though I admit he's cute, he's still got that undesirable ego weighing him down… I hope no one's terribly torn by Rai-bashing… cause it's coming in the next chapter! Be warned!!!

Also, the future-**yaoi **will be SOFT… I hope no one's disappointed by that either…

Can't wait to hear feed-back!!! Hope you're enjoying this!


	5. 5: Pest

**5: Pest**

* * *

"I said _get lost_ Pedrosa"

Jack didn't bother looking over at Raimundo who was peeping into Chase's training hall; sadly the immortal warrior's felines couldn't force the Dragon of Wind out.

In front of the redhead, Chase was playing with a small red ball, gnawing on it with a vengeance.  
"I payed ten bucks for that" muttered Raimundo as it deflated and Chase giggled happily, clapping his hands before starting on a figurine of a round-eyed dragon.

"You have no right to be here… Leave" Jack kept his eyes fixed on Chase.

Raimundo blinked, feeling his cheeks burn with shame and anger that bubbled below the surface. How could he let Chase get the better of him? Turning Jack against him, and just when he was getting his charm on too…

Keeping his dark look in check Rai started to speak but Jack spoke over him,  
"I don't _care_ Pedrosa, I don't want to hear it"

Raimundo's face crumpled into a snarl, angrily he stalked into the hall and grabbed Jack's arm before the redhead could scrabble to his feet. Without a though Rai forced the smaller teen to his feet,  
"Hey! That hurts-!"

"Listen Spicer! Maybe you should that brat to bed so we can have a little _chat_?" Jack blinked hurriedly when Raimundo squeezed his already bruising arm "Now, Sp-" Raimundo's voice faded in his throat when he felt sharp canines pierce his shin, yelping, he kicked his leg out. The forgotten chibi-lord was promptly sent tumbling head over heals.

Seeing his charge slam against the cobblestone, Jack didn't hesitate to strike out; surprisingly the blow landed. Before Raimundo could regain his feet Jack threw another, harder this time.  
"You bastard! I told you to-!"

Raimundo took the blow, staggered, then dodged the next and caught Jack's arm, twisting sharply on instinct, momentarily forgetting his own strength. Jack crumpled under the strain and gasped when his shoulder popped out of place from the pressure.

Hearing the jagged crunch Raimundo winced, hands flitting away from Jack's arm, as realization made his heart sink.  
"Aw man, I didn't mean, uh-I-"

In a blur of green scales, Raimundo reeled as a very familiar dragon latched onto his face, claws tearing skin, teeth gnashing.

As Jack blinked away the pain where he knelt, he only had a moment before the shrieking elemental dragon ran past, hands trying to pry away the reptilian chibi. Standing shakily Jack ran after Raimundo, snatching Chase's form away with one hand before Raimundo face-planted a wall.

Sliding to the ground Raimundo blinked weakly, amazed Chase hadn't gouged out his eyes. Jack easily exploited Raimundo's hesitation, kicking the tanned Monk in the side before muttering to a waiting lion,  
"Get him out of here"

* * *

Jack knelt in front of Chase's bed; he grimaced when he saw a large bruise forming on the child's face. Pushing away pangs of guilt, Jack wiped away the tears covering the baby's cheeks.  
"Shhh" shushed Jack; his fingers tightening around a bag of crushed ice.

Picking Chase up, Jack crawled onto the bed and leant against the headboard and placed the chibi's head into the crook of his knee so it cradled him comfortably. Jack gently pressed the cold compress against Chase's small cheek. The cold was uncomfortable and the child tried to move away, sniffling tiredly,  
"This'll make it feel better," muttered Jack trying to give a comforting smile, but was failing miserably.

Jack hadn't even considered popping his arm back into place; his inner-coward knew how much it would hurt and had decided to wait, instead letting it lay limply to the side. While the ice pack was pressed against Chase's cheek, the baby suckled on a bottle, his smile small, but there.

Jack grinned,  
"Well, aren't you my little hero" he said quietly removing the pack and gently brushing his fingers across Chase's face. "You probably should've let the bastard have a go at me… Would've saved you the trouble" lifting Chase up, Jack pressed his lips on the baby's sore cheek before letting the chibi curl up against his chest.

Chase yawned widely, blinking his yellow eyes.  
"G'night Chase"

* * *

Jack woke up early the next morning. The sun probably hadn't even had a chance to rise when his eyes greeted the dark room.

He was glad Chase was a good sleeper; most babies would've woken up several times in the night. Instead the chibi had slept soundly in his arms, quietly.

Climbing off the bed Jack gently placed several pillows around the babies form, for comfort and safety. Smiling Jack pecked Chase on the cheek and snuck to the door, ordering a black-leopard to watch over the sleeping chibi and warn him if Chase started to stir.

When out of earshot of both Chase and the cat, Jack didn't hesitate to ram his shoulder against the wall. A crack of bone slipping back into its socket was painfully sharp to his ears, but Jack just concentrated on keeping a scream from tearing past his lips. It took Jack five long minutes to recover, forcing the pain to abate, not wanting to wake Chase.

Having already decided, Jack headed for the kitchen, where a white-tiger showed him the storage. Luckily, Chase had a secret sweet tooth.  
"No wonder he hated the crap Pedrosa brought," muttered Jack as he lightly plucked some cocoa and caster sugar from a shelf.

An hour later found Jack peering into a heating oven, but the silence was lost to a shrill wail that echoed through the fortress. Startled, almost burning himself, Jack barrelled back to Chase's quarters.

Bursting into the warlord's quarters, Jack paused and sighed when he saw Chase curled over crying, hands pressed over his eyes, tail thrashing.  
"Damn Chase, you scared me," Jack panted, walking towards the bed. In a heartbeat, Chase's head shot towards Jack's voice, eyes wide and wet, hands in the air, begging to be held. The pale teen obeyed and let Chase's tail wrap around his waist, blinking at the unexpected tightness.

When Chase calmed down, Jack looked at his small face and frowned, prodding the healing bruise. Chase cringed, his cheek still tender, but Jack could see it was getting better.  
"I've got a surprise for you Chase"

Jack's tone must have given away the meaning of his words because Chase burbled, his eyes brightened with question. They started towards the kitchen, Chase intrigued, continually shifted in Jack's arms impatiently.

Jack had had two lounge chairs pulled into the kitchen the night before, after their little episode. Both were plush but only one was topped with soft, silk pillows. Getting Chase comfortable in his chair, the redheaded teen checked on his surprise, warm sweet smells drifting from the oven.

When Chase became too eager and almost toppled off his chair, Jack gave in. Sitting in his own plush seat, he grabbed Chase around the waist and put the baby on his knee.  
"Here" Jack broke off a smudge of the chocolate cake.

Chase's mouth greedily closed around the cake and Jack's offered fingers, luckily not thinking to use his teeth. After a moment, inspecting the taste, Chase giggled and sent Jack a pitiful 'more' look. Jack happily complied.

He didn't let Chase eat too much of the cake. Though Raimundo was the last person he wanted to think about, the Brazilian had been right; babies and sugar went together in small doses… if there were to be any survivors.

Storing the rest of the cake away, to Chase's disappointment, Jack then went on to warm a bottle of milk before scooping up a sulking mini-lord and heading for the training hall. He had one more day to spend time with his idol and Jack was going to make the best of it.

* * *

**TBC**

Wow… This chapter is longer than the others… Yay!  
I finished those cursed exams! Passed 'em! And now I'm free to write for next 9 weeks!!

Enough about me! Boring!

Anyone seriously torn up about my Rai-bashing? No? Good to know!  
I'm an angst-writer by heart… It got a little dramatic in this chapter! But do not fear! The kawaii-factor shall return… **Two Chapters to go!!!! **Excited??


	6. 6: Sugar

**6: Sugar**

* * *

After lunch, which consisted of several pieces of sliced fruit, a bottle of warm milk mixed with Lao-Mang-Lon, and more chocolate cake, Jack quickly found Chase's energy levels rising as he played in the training hall.  
"Hey Chase, leave that poor tiger alone! She did nothing to you!" snatching Chase away from the startled feline, Jack sighed, sending her an apologetic look, "Sorry, he's a little-_ow!_ Chase! … Did you just bite me?"

The chibi bowed his head, eyes glinting mischievously, his smirk hidden behind bangs of hair. Jack laughed; he couldn't help it. This playful side of Chase would probably never surface when he transformed back.

While Chase had played with wooden blocks for a time, Jack had built a small toy, made of metal after he watching said baby chew a colourful block in half. He was sure it would keep the mini-lord occupied for hours… _If_ the chibi didn't break it, that is.

After placing Chase on floor, Jack let the tired tiger escape before making sure the hall door was closed. He'd had some spare batteries and placed them in the small robot he'd made and placed it on the ground.

Two blue eyes blinked open, light flashing as power surged through its small body. Opening its mouth it squeaked quietly and found its eyes caught in the greedy gold gaze of Chase Young.

The mouse-like robot peered up at its creator, but saw no pity in his red eyes. It made a questioning noise, but Jack simply shrugged,  
"You're on your own Bot"

Chase smirked, on all fours, golden eyes flashing excitedly as a tail thrashed behind him.  
"Have fun" said Jack grinning and sitting in a corner.

It was late in the afternoon when Chase finally thought to transform and destroy Jack's mouse. The redhead only felt a pang of pity for his robot; it had put up quite a good chase.

Giggling delightedly Chase clapped his now human hands, scattering bolts and screws across the stone floor. Before Chase could swallow some shiny washers Jack scooped him up, grinning,  
"Did you like it?" asked Jack, tickling Chase's stomach. The baby laughed happily, grinning up at Jack adoringly.

A small rumbling sound came from Chase's belly, Jack grinned,  
"Snack time"

In the kitchen Jack placed Chase next to a dozing tiger before heading for storage, he knew feeding Chase more of his cake could result in chaos, so opted for something different.

Watching his guardian dive into the food-supplies, Chase blinked his huge gold eyes before eyeing the doorway mere metres away. Glancing back at Jack, the sleeping feline, then the inviting escape…

Jack pulled his head from the pantry, frowning. Chase seemed to own none of the essential snack foods, throwing a glance back in his charge's general direction, then back at the cupboard to continue his search, Jack froze. His eyes slowing sliding back to the empty space were Chase should've been.

His panicked cries sent the feline population into action, helping Jack search for the chibi. After scouring the first floor Jack stumbled into the foyer before pelting down the many steps, three at a time, stumbling and almost toppling down them. Zigzagging through precious objects and statues, Jack took a corner and skidded to a stop as his face and chest was dotted with wet soil.

Blinking, Jack slowly wiped his face and looked down at the familiar chibi, carefully taking in the situation as his heart settled back in his chest.

Chase giggled clapping his muddy hands together before delving them back into watery-soil. On instinct Jack moved forward and plucked Chase up, grimacing as Chase happily smeared his dirty hands across his once clean haori, muddy-handprints that would stain the fine silk.

Glancing at a shredded pot-plant, the soil dug up and scattered over the marble floor, then the now-murky water of the nearby fountain Jack put two and two together. Laughing, the redheaded teen lifted Chase up to eye-level,  
"Bath?"

* * *

An hour later found Jack and Chase in the warlord's quarters. Jack thought it was the safest plan of action; deciding an _enclosed_ space would make things easier on him and the exhausted cats, some still cleaning Chase's mess. The pale teen was dressed in the same, newly cleaned, haori and was starting to get irritated at Chase's cats, who had failed to return any of his clothes.

Luckily it worked out the mouse-robot and Chase's little adventure had drained all the energy from the mini-lord resulting in a much-needed nap for both parties. But before Jack could relax he made sure several cats knew he wanted a nice meal waiting for them when they woke.

At some point, Jack felt small hands tugging on a lock of his hair, not wanting to move just yet he feigned sleep for a few more moments. The tugging paused when it got no reaction, instead two small hands cupped Jack's face and then an open-mouthed kiss was pressed on Jack's cheek. Opening an eye, Jack looked up at the chibi and smiled. What a nice way to wake up…

Curling his arms around Chase's small form, Jack sleepily ruffled the child's dark black-green hair.  
"Thanks" he muttered sitting up, yawning. In the doorway was the familiar tiger; she bowed her head before padding down the hall, heading for the kitchen. Jack smirked; "You up for dinner?" a small smile was his answer.

* * *

It was late when Jack sat on Chase's bed, biting his lower lip. He hadn't wanted to think about the next morning. The Wu's time would run out and with it, Chase would regain his true form.

Jack was terrified.

Chase must of smelled Jack's nervousness because the small baby was sitting on the teen's knee, looking up with a pout. Smiling weakly, Jack petted Chase's head, trying to comfort.

For the first time, Chase opened his mouth, his lips forming shapes,  
"Ja-ak"

The gnawing fear briefly fled and a true smile formed across Jack's face. He picked Chase up and hugged him, knowing tomorrow morning he wouldn't get the chance again.  
"Thanks" he whispered laying back, letting Chase relax and drift asleep in his arms.

Jack considered leaving before morning, but he had to watch over Chase and make sure the mini-lord lasted the night.  
"Don't worry," giving a resigned smile, Jack whispered to the oblivious baby "I'll be out of your hair by morning"

* * *

**TBC**

This was much shorter yesterday, and then decided, what the heck! You guys deserve something with body!! I was hoping to get this up yesterday! But failed…. Forgive me? Thank you all SO much for your reviews and support!! It means a lot!!

Next (and Last) chapter; _The Dreaded Awakening_! Scary, no? LOL! Please tell what you think!


	7. 7: Aware

**7: Aware**

* * *

Late in the night, while Chase slept on oblivious, Jack removed his diaper, knowing clearly the consequences if the transformation occurring with it still in place. He made sure the chibi was wrapped in some dark silk sheets before considering a plan of action…

First things first…

"Oi! Cat, where's my stuff!" hissed Jack, he had been walking hurriedly down several halls before he caught sight of a white leopard padding silently towards a lower level. The cat looked around at Jack and shrugged uncaringly and continued on.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" snarled Jack. Instantly, after his outburst, a pale hand flew to his mouth, surprised. "I'm going crazy... Understanding Chase's cats… Yeah right-"

The cat growled, shocking Jack out of his rant,  
"Well you should know where my stuff is! Gimme it back!" he whined, tugging the cats tail impatiently. His hands flew away when a low growl hissed past the animal's teeth. "Okay, okay, you don't have to have a fit… Man, I can't steal Chase's clothes!" he moaned, frowning while gesturing to the silver haori. "You just want to get me killed don't ya?"

The leopard once again shrugged, indifferently, before continuing along the hall. Jack sighed,  
"You suck"

While standing in the cold hall considering his limited options, a small cry came from Chase's quarters.  
"Damn it" muttered Jack, hightailing it for the mini-lord's room.

Jack quickly ran to Chase and picked up the child with a few blankets. Chase instantly latched onto Jack's front, whimpering quietly. Jack wondered if the baby knew he was planning to run, he shook his head at his insane thoughts, probably a nightmare.  
"Sush… Let's get you some milk huh?"

Surprisingly the milk did nothing to sweep the chibi to dreamland as Jack had hoped. Even as the redheaded teen sat with Chase for the following hour, the baby refused to lose sight of him. Jack was getting worried, he leant closer and touched Chase's forehead, expecting a fever, _something_!

Instead Chase grabbed Jack's hand, burbling and sucking one of Jack's fingers. The redheaded Goth laughed pulling his hand away.  
"No fair," Jack crawled under the blankets, pulling them around both of them.

Before Chase could drift off, Jack gave him a meaningful look,  
"If you kill me tomorrow… I will not be happy, you hear me?"

Chase gave a simple,  
"Ba" before closing his eyes, loosing the battle and sleeping.

Jack closed his eyes, too tired to care anymore,  
"That better be a 'yes'"

* * *

Golden eyes fluttered open then closed again tiredly as a jaw-cracking yawn made his chest swell. Chase knew he was in his room, just by scenting the morning air. Furrowing his dark eyebrows together, he tried to place what he was doing in bed this late in the day.

Slowly Chase started to recall what he could from his jumbled thoughts. Memories slowly squirmed into view, the Showdown, the Xiaolin Warriors incompetence; their squabbling, Jack enjoying the show.

Chase smirked as he remembered the redhead's easy smile as the Elemental Dragons bickered like little children over a toy. With eyes still closed against his dark surroundings, Chase smiled gently.

Concern flickered alive as what followed became blurry. What had happened? Had he ignored them? Intervened out of boredom? Or secretly watched Jack laugh?

No. He hadn't had the chance… The Orb of Yu-Su had put a stop to that.

It had been aimed at Jack. Even that thought made anger shift in his chest; the pale teen had done nothing to prompt the attack. Chase had stepped in the Wu's path.

Sighing angrily at the memory, Chase silently berated himself. Sure, he had been curious as to what the Wu's ability, but why did he have to take action in such a protective manner? He wondered if Jack caught any meaning behind his deed, no, Jack wasn't that sharp…

But… What had the Wu's power been?

Thinking deeply on the matter, Chase almost missed a yawn and an arm tightening around his chest. Blinking his glazed eyes, gold flickered and focused over to his right, before widening.

Still sound asleep on his shoulder was Jack Spicer clad in a black and silver haori Chase had forgotten he owned. The boy's pale skin seemed parchment white in the thin light, his red hair dark and mussed. And while Chase blinked at his unexpected bed-partner, he became aware of his lack of clothes and flushed deeply wishing more than ever, that he had the slightest notion of what was happening.

Had the Wu sent him to some warped parallel universe?

Refusing to move Chase glanced around for more clues, so when his eyes landed on several toys scattered across the floor, many gnawed upon, he wasn't sure what to think anymore or if he wanted to know.

Without warning Jack shifted causing Chase to tense, the redhead yawned, his eyes fluttering open then closed as he tried to wake fully. Chase cringed visibly when Jack's red eyes fell on him, taking a long drawn out moment to focus on his now non-chibi form.

The un-masculine squeal that followed soon satisfied Chase that, yes, he was still occupying his own universe.

Jack, who had rolled away to escape his impending death, tumbled off the bed ungracefully, legs tangled in the silk sheets, and didn't waste time scrambling up and towards the door. Sadly, the white leopard from the night before was blocking his path.  
"Wait Spicer," the deep voice of the warlord made Jack tremble and freeze up, not daring to move.

There was a shuffle of bedclothes,  
"Where is my armour?"

"In the front hall" muttered Jack quietly, knowing clearly the man could hear. The teen's cheeks heated and he bit his lower lip.

A pause followed by more shuffling.  
"Disil, some robes, if you will?" the white leopard bowed, padding off to do as his master bade.

Chase sighed, rubbing a temple angrily, before forcefully calming himself,  
"Spicer, come sit and explain"

"Can't I stand?" muttered Jack weakly; he'd feel a whole lot comfortable if he was in bolting distance of the door.

"No"

Jack shuffled towards the bed, blushing furiously. When he sat, he chanced a look up at Chase and saw that he was blushing himself, if only a fraction of what Jack was.  
"Now explain"

Jack cringed, wishing he were somewhere else,  
"The Wu… it turned you mini, uh-I mean," Jack hated himself further at his rushed words, "You… were transformed into a baby" Jack ducked his head low, half expecting Chase to strike out, a hand threw his chest, anything but nothing...

A shocked noise escaped Chase's constricting throat.

Things started to fall back into place, memories of his two lost days as a child, of Jack's care, the redhead's loyalty in his weakened state, protection from the Xiaolin Warriors and the embarrassing chaos that followed… Not to mention a deep dislike of one Elemental Dragon Chase would happily care of at a later date.

Leaning forward, startling Jack, Chase tugged the shoulder of the haori down and narrowed his eyes on the dark, colourful bruises that bloomed there. He growled, resulting in a sharp shudder from redhead,  
"Guessing you remember?" Jack muttered quietly, his throat going dry.

Chase nodded, leaning back,  
"Yes" was his curt answer, sharper than he had intended as he was still thinking of torturous and sadistic acts to perform on one Raimundo Pedrosa.

Jack bit his lower lip, frightened by Chase's tone,  
"Uh- I was going to be out of here, I swear, but-"

Chase raised a silencing hand as Disil entered the room with some soft pants and shirt. Jack, still jumpy, quickly whirled away, politely keeping his eyes averted. Chase silently thanked Jack as he pulled on his clothes; he wasn't sure he'd be able to ask the teen to turn away. The shards of what was left of his pride were still scattered and slowly healing.  
"Now," Chase growled after an awkward silence fell over them "Because of your-"

Now facing Chase, Jack started to babble, trembling,  
"Whatever it is I did, I'm sorry! I'll get out of your home right now-" and as if to prove the fact Jack went to stand but was caught when Chase's hand wrapped around his own, tugging him backwards and throwing him off balance.

Jack fell back on the bed and stared up at Chase, blushing deeply. Thoughts of his wounded pride flitted from Chase's thoughts as he leaned over the teen, a smirk playing at his lips.  
"As I was saying Spicer…" Jack shifted under Chase's gaze; fearfully "Your… assistance was highly appreciated… In return you shall reside here, with me, as my assistant and pupil…"

Jack lay still with his mouth hanging half open, his red eyes wide and unblinking.

Chase chuckled at Jack's expression, revealing two pearly fangs, and then stopped abruptly, as if catching himself. Then the warlord's eyes gained a strange look that Jack couldn't decipher.  
"_Jack_..." muttered Chase, leaning closer to the teen, enjoying the deepening blush, "Join me for an early lunch… I have a curious craving for chocolate cake…"

* * *

**END**

-_shudders_- Ooh! It's finished… Freaky… This was so much fun!!  
So…? What do you think?  
I wanted this chap to be a sweet end for a cute little fic… leaving off for the imagination… Did it work?

**!!!!Thank you all so much for your support!!!!**


End file.
